tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaining a Weather Machine
Log Title: Gaining a Weather Dominator Characters: Baroness and Destro Location: Command Room - Palace - Crown City - People's Republic of Cobra Unity Date: February 2, 2012 TP: Post Flood TP Summary: Baroness meets with Destro to get his help refreezing the Ice Caps, andf may have gained Cobra a Weather Dominator. Category:2012 Category:Logs LOG BEGINS Baroness says, "Destro, are you still in the CU? Or have you returned to Trans-Carpathia?" Destro says, "I am in Crown City right now." Baroness says, "I need to speak to you on a matter most urgent." Destro says, "Very well. Where shall we meet?" Baroness says, "I am currently in the Palace's Command Room." Destro says, "Im on my way." Baroness is sitting at the conference table, looking well rested, even if it is just after 6 am local time. She is reviewing recent reports on the ice caps, chewing on her bottom lip, a sign that she is either worried, or displeased by the reports. Destro is also wide awake at 6am. He's alway been a early riser. He has his briefcase under one arm and nods. "Anastasia. I assume this is in reguards to the cleanup projects?" he asks. Baroness sets the report down, and leans back in her seat. "Yes, James. More importantly, about the Polar Ice Caps. They are not reforming fast enough." She presses a button, and one of the main screen flashes to life with a thermal image of each pole, and only about 25 of the Ice Caps have reformed. "We need them to reform faster. The flooding is still very drastic in many parts of the world, and those areas we would like to concentrate on." Destro nods "I can set up points at the edges of the melts on both sides of the equator." he says. "that way, when we use...the weather dominators, we would have an access point. The thing is, we'd need multiple weather dominators for that." Baroness arches an eyebrow, "How long would it take to build a second one, here in Crown City?" Destro tilts his head thoughtfully. "Under a week, with the right resources." Baroness nods, "What do you need?" She motions a Tele-Viper/Secretary over to take notes. Destro moves into his case. "Here's a copy of the plans. I'm sure the technovipers can get what they need from them." Baroness nods, "They will start immediately." Destro nods "Excellant. I'll have my men survey the areas for the devices. Is there anything else you need?" Baroness arches an eyebrow, "How big of an area does it need to be? I'd prefer to have it in a well defended area." Destro murmurs. "It shouldn't need more then a 500 foot radius if we launch them sub orbitally." Baroness nods, "Very well." She pauses, "Until the Weather Dominator is built, I'd like you to start drying out areas that the water has receeded from. The Central African Area, by first preference would be the most opurtune, as that is our first target for Cobra's Post-Flooding relief Efforts. Major Bludd will be heading there soon." Destro nods "Very well. I will put a team on that project as well." Baroness smiles, "Thank you James." Destro gives a smile in return. "Anything to help the cause." LOG ENDS